powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yakumo Koi/Magic of the Inversion
='Inversion Magic WIP'= Magic, in essence, is the ability to use specific paths of thought known as "Ignitions" to shape and form different concepts known as "Types" into different shapes known as "Forms". There are many kinds of Ignitions, Types, and Forms which can be combined in many different ways to create a nearly limitless amount of unique magics. Ignitions, Types, and Forms are all discussed further in the Inversionverse Intro http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yakumo_Koi/Inversionverse_Intro_WIP. Below, a list of different Forms, Ignitions, and Types will be listed and updated. Somewhat like a personal brain dump. 'Form' Projectile - One of the most simple Forms out there and perhaps the easiest to learn but the hardest to master. The Form of Projectile allows the user to create a Projectile of varying shapes to attack, though the Form of Projectile is limited to the creation of four projectiles in one cast. Rain - An enhanced form of the Projectile Form; instead of merely creating one to four projectiles that fly outwards from the caster’s Ignition, Rain will form several sets of projectiles in the air and rain them down in waves. Furthermore, if the Ignition is able to channel then this Form can be channeled to last longer. Fusillade - Another enhanced form of the basic Form Projectile; When activated Fusilade will open up either a singular or multiple portals amount of portals depends on the strength of the user that will then release projectiles at high-speeds that loosely follow their target. Wheels - Wheels is a unique form of Projectile where the caster literally raises wheels of different types from the ground and directs them towards a target. They will roll towards the target at progressively quicker speeds and can be manifested as either many small wheels, a few medium sized wheels, or one massive wheel. Shield - Shield is a simple Form that is easy to learn but difficult to master. When used it will conjure a shield that is roughly the size of the user's upper chest. With enough practice a user can conjure up to three shields and even move them through the air as needed, though this amount of control is rare to see. Field - Field is an upgraded form the Shield Form; instead of manifesting a single or multiple small shields around a target or yourself, Field will conjure a spherical shield around the user's body that will protect them from harm. This form cannot be used on others, only yourself. Barrier - Another upgrade to the Form of Shield; barrier will create a massive, partially curved wall to protect anyone who stands behind it. This wall is one-way, so magic and other things may be fired through the wall from the side that the user is on. Also, this form can be used whilst moving; meaning that while moving the Barrier will follow you as long as you allow it. Arc - Arc is a basic Form that is hard to control and even harder to master, it is rarely taught to people who are new to magic. Arc will fire out what looks to be a ray or crackling projectile of the given type, after striking the initial target it will go through them and bounce to another target. With enough practice a mage can typically bounce a projectile seven times, though the highest ever bounced was fourteen- double the average. Chain - Chain, a very slight upgrade to the Arc Form. Chain will, instead of simply bouncing from one target to another, will create a chain between targets that lasts for a varying amount of time based on the power of the user. When someone passes through the chain, they will be added to it, and whenever someone new is added to the chain, it will cause an 'echo' that causes each other person in the chain to feel as if they've been struck again. Aura - A unique Type that has neither enhanced forms nor is it merely a simple form to learn; Aura is a form that requires years to master, when an aura spell is casted it can last anywhere from mere seconds to many years. When casted, Aura will project the Type outwards, like a thick mist coating the area around the caster or their target. Drifters tend to be very good at picking out those with Auras, though will rarely think much of it. Blast - Blast is a simple, albeit volatile type of magic that is rarely taught by Mages or Drifters due to it's ability to seriously harm both the target and caster. When casted, Blast will do exactly as it states, at a select point an explosion will occur. Very few mages have found the secrets to mastering Blast; most mages cannot control the size or position of the explosion during casting. Shockwave - A more controlled version of the Blast Type, though also a more complex Form than Blast. When used, instead of creating a massive explosion, Shockwave will create a series of smaller explosions that travel forwards in a line. The Blast from the explosion is directed away from the user so there is rarely any harm done to the user. Summoning - Calling - Phantom - Enchantment - Imbue - Control - Perhaps the simplest in theory but the most complex and rare in practice; the Form of Control allows one to fully control and manipulate the element being used. There are only a handful of users of this Form in the Inversion, all of them are at the rank of Elder Mage. 'Ignition' Draw - The “Draw” Ignition is a rare ignition that is mostly seen throughout the Floating Isles and Singing Deserts. It is a rather simple ignition that is characterized by the unsheathing of a weapon, typically a blade sheathed at the hip. An exception to this is a nomadic people in the Singing Deserts that utilize the Draw Ignition by “drawing” arrows back on their bows. Paper Charm - Paper Charms are one of the most common ignition types out there, it is characterized by the use of a small rectangular piece of paper to cast. Usually the paper is read from, though many styles have been made utilizing Paper Charms that focus on tearing them, burning them, or even placing them on objects to begin the ignition. Power Word - Power Word is another common ignition. As the name suggests, you simply use a word or string of words to cast an ability, different variations of words are usually used to activate different Types and Forms. Thought - Perhaps the most difficult to learn and master along with being the most volatile of Ignitions. Thought is just as it sounds, it is used to cast magic by using your thoughts, there are no verbal or physical cues. This of course means you must be very precise with your thoughts or the magic that is being casted could run rampant. Sign - Signs are a more complex form of Ignition that take a long time to master. This is mostly due to them requiring the memorization of different hand motions for different Forms and Types, though once practiced enough it can be one of the quickest forms of Ignitions. Trinket - Some mages, typically those seen as nomadic Drifters, will learn the ignition of "Trinket", this ignition will essentially allow them to bind their magic to some object, usually a jug, pocket watch, or some sort of container. To activate the magic they will typically either open the object whilst focusing on their target or they will smash the object to release the magic in the direction of the target. Rune - Runes are another sign that requires a mass amount of memorization and practice to master, one mistake and the rune may be improperly manifested- resulting in potentially lethal backlashes. When used, the caster will manifest runes into the air by either drawing them with light projected from the tip of a finger, wand, or other utensil. Sacrifice - Circle - The Circle ignition is a more powerful form of the Rune ignition; Instead of manifesting runes within the air in front of or around the user, they manifest a circle below them and begin to fill the circle with patterns and signs to cast more powerful forms and types of magic. Tome - Dance - Song - Breath - Flick - 'Type' Inferno - Inferno magic is simply the magic of Heat, its opposite is the magic type of Cryo. With Inferno magic a mage can cast spells that make use of something as simple as heat to something more complex like magma or flames. Cryo - The opposite of Inferno Magic and the magic of Cold. With Inferno Magic a mage can cast abilities that simply cool the area or that make use of the cold or constructs of cold. Martial - Martial Magic is only able to be used when one has the will to fight whenever threatened or challeneged, if this requirement is not meant then the user will not be able to use this Type. Martial Magic is the magic of war, when used it will typically take the shape of weapons, suits of armor, e.t.c. Ceasefire - Ceasefire Magic, the opposition of Martial Magic, also known as the Coward's Blade, is only able to be used when the user has no will to fight at all. Ceasefire Magic is the magic of peace and all usages of it will deny combat in the area or will act to deny combat. Tera - One of the three base "Elemental" magicks, Tera represents the magic of the earth or ground. Tera magic is often considered to be one of the most umbrella forms of magic as it involves everything from simple rocks and sand to metal and alloys or even at times precious gems. When one comes into contact with a user of Tera then it is typically best to analyze what specific form of Tera they use before engaging. Wind - The second of the three base "Elemental" magicks, Wind represents the magic of air. It is often said that the magic of wind can be both the most subtle and harmless and one of the most dangerous. Those who use the magic of Wind do not typically cast magic that is visible unless their winds are so powerful that they take a form. Many combative Wind users are capable of casting Wind magicks that can go at high enough speeds to cut through flesh, while the best of Wind users have been known to cut through the walls of fortresses reinforced with iron. Aquos - The final and perhaps most mysterious of the three base "Elemental" magicks, Aquos represents the magic of water, whether it be salty or fresh. Users of the type Water are often held in high regard as it is the only "Elemental" magic which can truly be used in all three states of matter, this makes it arguably the most versatile. Many Water users are employed within armies as front line combatants or are employed within castles as entertainers and even torturers. It's said that if a Water user becomes powerful enough, they could draw their magic from the very blood running through their veins. Life - Death - Empathy - Apathy - Calm Mind - Broken Mind - Mana - Negamana - Weather - Lumin - Umbrin - Category:Blog posts